


It Has Its Perks

by madsmurf



Series: Handwritten fic [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter References, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira meets Scott when they're seven and Scott is still living in Boston; where they exchange addresses instead of emails, and there is nothing wrong with the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Has Its Perks

**Author's Note:**

> Written while waiting for my dentist appointment this Saturday; verdict I hate the dentist but Scott/Kira gives me happiness, and this fic was originally 196 words so yay expansion?

Kira meets Scott when they're seven and Scott is still living in Boston; where they exchange addresses instead of emails, and there is nothing wrong with the world. Kira was reading Harry Potter when Scott had come stumbling into her life. She can't remember which one she had been reading; just that Scott had seen the cover and had sat himself down next to her, with a smile so wide and genuine that she hadn't minded that he had made her lose her spot. Scott had asked her a dozen or more questions about the book and she hadn't known half of the answers; Scott had waited until she knew before asking again, he was good like that. It had taken them two weeks to bond over a boy in a world of magic.

They're in Kira's backyard lying on the fresh cut grass and looking up at the stars, when Scott turns to face her, seven and just a little bit older to know more than he knew, and smiles.

“Wouldn't it be cool if magic was real?”

She agrees, linking their hands together, with a smile.

Fast forward to when they're seventeen and in love; battling the creatures that usually only exist in fairy tales and nightmares.

They're in Scott's background this time, the moon full and bright above them. Kira is the one to turn and face Scott, already linking their hands together. Scott speaks soft and tired.

“Everything is easier when you're a kid.”

She agrees softly, squeezing his hand tightly.

“Being grown up has some perks.”

He looks skeptical, an eyebrow raised and his eyes dim; she misses the light and can't remember the last time she's seen Scott genuinely smile.

“Like what?"

Rolling over she settles herself on his stomach, leaning in she kisses him.

Later he agrees softly, curled up on his bed, that having her by his side is one of the biggest perks of being a grown up.


End file.
